


What a sight ( A sight indeed)

by LuvAnqel



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Jonathan/Evan Fong | H2ODelirious, M/M, Mature/ Explicit Content, draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvAnqel/pseuds/LuvAnqel
Summary: hello!! This is a short part from a draft of mine but I wanted to just post and was hoping for feedback on it,, 🥺





	What a sight ( A sight indeed)

**Author's Note:**

> MATURE/ EXPLICIT//

Jonathan, who at the moment was half naked with   
nothing but his boyfriend's worn out hoodie lay sprawled out on their bed, his hair was a mess from tugging it and his face was a deep scarlet red. Soft whimpers and groans escaping his mouth as he stroked himself slowly. 

Jonathan letting out a louder moan after another small whimper. His lover had left with a friend of theirs to the market, meaning he had the house to himself. It had been a long time since Jonathan had actually been alone. He planned on taking advantage of having some time for himself. With another helpless stroke he began to search through his closet for something that would be more ' pleasurable'. "Well well, here we are again," he said to himself with a sigh, holding up a silicone blue dildo. 

He sat back at the edge of the bed staring down at the toy. He hasn't used a sex since Evan moved in with him, which was how long? Six months? He even forgot the darn thing existed until now. He was drawn back out of his thoughts and rested forward on to the bed until his back hit the bed frame. Resting himself on to the soft mattress. 

He manuevered his hand to the toy, beginning to ease it into himself slowly which caused him to hiss at the stretch slightly. He removed the toy slowly and shoved it back into himself harshly. Now he began to increase the pace. Panting as drool ran down his chin. Enjoying every second of the pleasure and pain. But ached for something more, something real. 

He couldn't help but think of Evan over him. Thinking of all the things would do in their own time, how his fingers reached places he could never. He loved when he was told how much of a slut he was as he was pounded into. The next day would only make his knees weak Making him scream and moan for more. Caught off guard Jonathan hadn't realized how close he was. Yelling out in pleasure as he arched his back, spilling out on to himself and the bedsheets. 

— draft —


End file.
